1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pistol tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pistol tool wherein the same is arranged for the ease of disassembly and maintenance of a pistol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pistol structure, such as screw drivers and the like, are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,812; 4,831,761; 4,819,289; and 4,766,800.
The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tool specifically directed to the maintenance and disassembly of small bore pistols and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.